


Temporary Fix

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cullenlingus, Dildos, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Zayn, girl!ziam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's boyfriend recently broke up with her and Zayn decides to have a girls night in... just one tender touch leads to a passionate night and Liam can't help but wonder if this temporary fix can solve her heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a side fic for a dear friend of mind but then realize it was just too good not to share. Please be nice, it's my first Girl Direction fic ♥

**Liam’s POV**  
  
It’s Friday night I should be getting out of the shower to a dress laid out on my bed paired along with my favorite heels, but tonight? I’m getting out of the shower and into my favorite pair of yoga pants and a hoodie.  My hair is wrapped in a towel with no desire of being dried and honestly, I just don’t care.  
  
It’s been a week since my boyfriend dumped me and you’d think I would be over it by now, but I’m not.  We’ve been dating for 7 months, and suddenly my everyday life was no longer.  So I was going to do what I do best in situations like this, curl up on the sofa with my Kindle and forget about the world, and maybe with the aid of some alcohol - that always helps.  
  
But it doesn’t, because I’m just staring at the words in front of me with an unopened bottle of wine on the coffee table. It wasn’t until I felt a hand on my shoulder when I realized how late it really was. “Liam, are you okay?”  Zayn’s brown eyes looked down at me, a look of concern that’s been etched on her face for the past couple of days.  She hasn’t said anything about the breakup, just always made sure that I was okay and then dropped the subject, which I was grateful for.  
  
I sighed, sinking further into the couch and breaking eye contact with her, “I didn’t expect it to hurt his much.”  
She smiled down at me and gave a dry a laugh, “your heart can’t prepare for something you never saw coming.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.  I just,” my voice started to break and the tears that I’ve been holding back for so long finally broke free.  Zayn quickly bent over and hugged me, her familiar perfume and tight embrace instantly calming me down.  
“It will be okay, Liam, I promise you this.” She pulled back and looked at me, “I promise you things will get better and what he did was a selfish dick move and you know it.” I do, I have no tolerance for cheaters, and yet here I am, crying over one.  
“I know, but it’s hard to tell my heart to stop having feelings for him when he was my world.”  
  
Zayn stood up quickly, holding out her hand, “C’mon, it’s late and I’m exhausted for working overtime and I don’t want to leave you alone, and besides we haven’t had a girls night in since you started to date that jerk.”  She raised her eyebrows at me and gave me a dazzling smile.  It’s true, we haven’t hung out in a while and it’s totally my fault.  I missed her more than I realized even though we live together.   I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up in one swift motion, and then dragged me into her bedroom.  “Here,” she went over to her dresser and grabbed some cash laying there, “call for a pizza, and find a movie for us to watch on Netflix while I take a shower.”  
“Okay.”  I took out my cell phone, sitting on the edge of her bed and pulled up the local pizza shop that delivered.  The line was busy so I waited a bit before I pressed redial and I couldn’t help but have my eyes wander and noticed the bathroom door was ajar.  
  
I could see Zayn perfectly.  
  
I know I should look away and give her that privacy, but I couldn’t help myself.  Something in the way that she was slowly undressing herself had my eyes locked on her.  She stood in front of the mirror, taking off her jewelry; the earrings, the rings, and the long necklace that disappeared into her light purple blouse.  Next she unzipped her black pencil skirt, shimming out of that until she was left in a pair of black thigh highs connected to her lace panties.    
  
Zayn watched herself in the mirror as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall where her skirt lay.  She let down her hair next, the French twist falling into curls around her breast where they hid behind lacy material.  I tore my eyes away when she reached behind her back to take her bra off and turned towards the shower.  I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and pressed redial on the phone.  
  
I could hear the water turn on the moment someone from the pizza place picked up, but I lost my voice because a movement caught my eye and what I saw froze me in place.  Zayn stood naked her one hand cupped her breast while the other one was between her legs. Her eyes were closed with her mouth open slightly and the moan that left her lips left me gasping me for air.  
"Hello?" I blinked a few times, trying my best to forget what I just saw because she was my bestfriend and I couldn't think of her like that, could I?  I shook my head and cleared my throat and ordered our pizza like nothing just happened, because that's what it was... nothing.  
  
Or so I thought.

  
  
**

  
Zayn threw her pizza crust into the lid of the pizza box on the floor laughing at me for confessing to her that I've never went down on a guy. "Not funny!" I pushed her where she sat beside me on her bed, our movie muted long forgotten.  I don't even know how we got on this subject honestly.  
"C'mon, you're joking, right?" I laid back, my head hitting a pillow and curled in on myself, hurt by her joking when I know I shouldn't be. "Liam, I'm sorry, it's just." She stopped talking and laid beside me, her arm over my stomach and her head on my shoulder.  
"Just what?"  
She shrugged, "never mind.  Here, get up." I did as I was told, moving down the bed a little as she climbed behind me, her legs on either side of mine so my back hit her chest.  It's a position we've been in before, but tonight felt a little different.  "Mind if I?" I shook my head no and melted a little when she began to massage my shoulders.  
  
  
"Chad never did this," I confessed into the silence later, sadness filing my voice.  
"Never?" Zayn's hands slipped underneath my hoodie, pulling it up and over my head, the cool air causing my skin to break out into goosebumps.  
"Never." Her hands were on me again, kneading the knot in my lower back that had me holding my breath.  
"I need you to breathe, Liam."  
"Sorry." I did as I was told, closing my eyes and allowing myself to get loosen up.  I never knew how tight I truly was.  
  
"There, I think I got them all." She pulled me towards her so we were both lying down. Her hands landed on my stomach, mindlessly drawing designs and I felt safe.  "I'm really sorry for what you're going through."  
I sighed, "Thanks, I'm finally realizing he wasn't good for me.  Like, we didn't even cuddle like this.  
"You didn't?"  
"No, after we had sex he'd fall right to sleep.  It took me a long time to get over the fact that I'd never get a tender touch from him." Zayn wrapped her arms tightly around me; I could feel her nose at the back of my neck and her lips against my skin.  
"Every women deserves after sex cuddles, and how can't a guy know we need tender touches? How did he even turn you on?"  
I snorted, "he didn't.  I think I was just desperate enough to just get laid."  
  
She was silent for a moment and then she started to lazily drag her fingertips up my arms and back down and then slowly over the top of my thighs and back up again. "I could never do that," she whispered, "I would want my partner to be just as turned as I was.  Make sure that their needs were taken care of."  
"What would you do?" I found myself asking, my mind automatically flashing back to Zayn touching herself earlier when I know I shouldn't.  
"Well," she said, pushing back my hair so it exposed my neck. "I'd touch them in the tenderest areas first." Her fingertips grazed over my neck and down to my collarbone.  Her other hand landed on my thigh, rubbing up and down before coming up my sides and stopping right beneath my breast. "And then, I'd kiss their exposed skin." I gasped the moment I felt her lips on my neck, and I couldn't help but tilt my head so she could kiss it again, but she didn't.  
"What else?" I leaned into her, finding myself desperate for her touch because I haven't been touched like this in a very, very long time.  
  
Zayn shifted so she was beside me, kind of.  Her left leg went behind my back while her right went underneath both of mine.  I was still sitting between her legs because she could easily touch all of me if she wanted to - and I found myself wanting her to.  
  
"I'd wait to see if they respond to my touch." She dragged her fingernails up my arm and I couldn't help but shiver. "To see if their breathing changes," mine has, "to see if their heart rate matches the fast pace of mine," pretty sure mine is about to flutter out of my chest, "but most of all, I'd wait to see them reaching for me when I pull away." Her hand trailed along my collarbone, down the center of my chest and then to the round plumb of my breast and instantly she pulled away from me.  A whine left my mouth and I felt myself being drawn to her like she had a pull string on me.  
"What would you do if they reached for you?" My voice was barely a whisper and filled with desperation.  
  
I could feel Zayn looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her, afraid she'd get a laugh at how turned on I am.  "Liam, look at me." I turned my head reluctantly and was shocked to see how close she was to me and there was no mistaken the way her eyes darted down to my lips and back up to my eyes.  "Trust me?"  
"Always have."  
"Then I'd do this."  She cupped my cheek, leaning in quickly and capturing my lips with hers and pulling back just as fast. I barely had time to register her lips on mine.  
  
"So, yeah," she bit her lip, running her hand through her hair "that's how I would turn someone on and you probably think I'm insane for what I just did and--" I cut her off, attacking her lips with mine because that one taste wasn't enough and I needed more of her.  
  
She gasped in surprise, her hands tangling into my tank top.  I pulled away from her, totally embarrassed for how I just reacted, "sorry, it's just."  I looked at Zayn, her eyes were dilated, her mouth was hanging open slightly and I could see how fast her chest was rising.  
"Please finish that sentence." I moved from where I was sitting between her legs so I could straddle her hips.  
"It's just," I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger and finally looked up at her, "that was the first time, in months, that I've been touched like that, and your kiss."  
"Yeah?" She leaned in; our lips were so close to each other that I could feel her breath.  
"Wasn't enough," she let her breath out in a rush, "and I want more." She closed her eyes and moaned, instantly taking me back to earlier when I saw her touch herself.  
  
My hips moved of their own accord, desperate for some friction.  Her hands landed on my waist, moving them against hers as I placed my hands behind her neck and tilted her head.  I kissed her slowly this time, slotting our lips together, matching the pace of our moving hips.  With each breath, her kisses became more desperate, and soon enough her tongue darted out to lick at my bottom lip.  I opened up to her, moaning the moment her tongue touched mine.  She tasted like the vodka we took shots of earlier, underlined with a delicious sweetness that I've never tasted before.  
  
Her hands played with the hem of my tank top, pushing the material up and up until I felt her touch my breast.  I moaned into her mouth as she grazed over my hardening nipple.  She broke the kiss, just long enough to get the top over my head and began to kiss me again.  I chased her tongue into her mouth, moaning in desperation and need.  
  
Zayn dug her fingernails into my sides, her lips trailing down my jaw, onto my neck and further down my chest until she licked one of my nipples. I threw my head back as the sensation went right to my core.  She took my other breast into her mouth, licking and nuzzling on it.  I rolled my hips faster against her, my need becoming more apparent.  
  
"I need more," I whispered into her neck when she pulled away from my chest, "I want more." My confession had her whimpering, my lips latching onto her perfect tatted skin.  My hands traveled over her body, the thin material of her hoodie becoming insanely irritating. I pulled it off and gave her a puzzled look and I could actually see her blush.  
"What? I get hot at night." Zayn had absolutely nothing on underneath it, her perky breast so soft and round looking.  I latched onto them, needing to have something in my mouth and I was rewarded with her hands in my hair, holding me place.  
  
Things moved quickly after that.  She pushed me onto my back, latching onto my waistband of my yoga pants and yanking them down my legs, along with my underwear, until I was completely naked beneath her.  I sat up; reaching for her pants as well and wasn't surprised to see she wasn't wearing underwear either.  
  
Our need to touch each other turned desperate, but neither one of us wanted to rush things.  She straddled my hips, kissing me passionately as our heat between our legs grew hotter.  I reached between us, dipping my hand to where we were connected and was shocked to feel how wet she was. "You did this to me," she confessed between kisses. I moaned, closing my eyes, flicking my finger against her clit. "Shit, Liam." Her hips moved against my hand and before I knew it, she was biting my bottom lip, holding back a loud moan.  
  
"Feel good?" She whimpered out a yes, the sound alone had me squeezing my legs together, my own wetness craving a tender touch. "Like it when I touch you like this?" I rubbed her clit in a circle before dipping one finger inside of her.  She gasped, her legs shaking instantly. "Liam," she moaned, her head falling onto my shoulder.  I needed her to moan my name like that again. "Faster," her hips started to move at a blinding speed, my fingers rubbing against her clit, dipping into her and back again. "Oh fuck, Liam," she grabbed the back of my hair, pulling my neck back so she could kiss me.  I rubbed her pussy faster, her breathing becoming heavier making it impossible for her to kiss me anymore.  
"Gonna come for me, baby girl?" Zayn let out a loud moan, her hips stilling as her body curled in on herself as her orgasm rippled throughout her body.  It was the most beautiful thing I've never seen.  
  
I continued to rub against her clit until she started to shake uncontrollably, her hand pushing mine out from between us. "Shit, Liam," she moaned, digging her fingernails into my skin. "Fuck, that was." She didn't finish her sentence, but kissed me, her tongue searching mine out with fire and passion.

Zayn pulled away with a wicked gleam in her eye, “it's your turn now."  I had no time to react before she pushed me onto my back, leaning over me to place gentle kisses down my neck, licking and sucking until she reached my breast.

No one has ever touched me the way she is right now, so carefully, so tenderly, like she knows that I _need_ this.  I gasp as her mouth enclosed around my nipple, her tongue teasing me, the feeling sending a jolt of pleasure down to my core.  I couldn’t help but moan, my hips lifting off the bed, so desperate for friction.

Zayn’s hands rubbed up and down my sides; each pass sending a shiver up my spine, each open mouth kiss causing a small whimper to leave my lips.  She hovered over me, one arm on each side of my head, her eyes boring into mine. “Is this okay?” She whispered.  
“Now you ask?” I laughed lightly.  
“I know, it’s just…” She trailed off, biting her lip.  I reached up, pulling her bottom lip out from her teeth, rubbing it with my thumb before leaning up and capturing it with my mouth.  I laced my fingers in her hair, falling back onto the bed and bringing her with me. 

She gasp in surprised and I took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, capturing her tongue in a way that I’ve never kissed anyone before.  It was so new, thrilling, and absolutely delicious.

We kissed like that for who knows how long, biting and licking into each other's mouths.  I whined when she pulled away from me, but smiled when her lips found my collarbone, kissing lower and lower. “Zayn,” I gasp, her tongue licking a straight line down to my belly button, and then impossible lower. “Zayn,” I said again, worrying lacing my voice, “I, um, no ones, ever,” I stuttered, not being able to get the words out that no one has _ever_ gone down on me.

Ever.

Zayn looked up at me, her impossibly long lashes fluttering over her cheeks as she gave me a sly smile, one that made me quiver with anticipation, want, and undeniable need.  Her look alone had my legs falling further apart for her to settle in between, my heat was throbbing and her tongue licking along her bottom lip had me grabbing onto the duvet.  
“Guess that means I just have to make it good for you. So. Fucking. Good.”  She kissed the insides of my thighs with each word.  I sat up on my elbows, wanting to watch for fear that this isn’t real, because it couldn’t be.  Never would I have thought my bestfriend would be lying between my legs smiling as she licked her lips as she looked at my pussy like she wanted to devour it. 

But she is, and _fuck!_

I fell back onto the bed the moment her tongue ran up my slit, “mmm, you taste _so good_.”  I closed my eyes, groaning as this new sensation of pleasure filtered throughout my entire body. “You’re so wet,” she murmured against my sensitive skin, “can’t wait to lick it all up.”  Zayn’s name fell from my lips in a loud moan, her talking turning me on even more.  
“Shit.” Her mouth latched onto my clit; sucking it until she let out with a loud pop.

Zayn knew what she was doing; the way her strong tongue would flatten out to lick me up in one motion, and to how she dipped her tongue inside of me and then nuzzled my clit.

I couldn’t stop the constant moans and whimpers coming out of my mouth.  My back would arch off the bed with one flick and in another I was grabbing onto her long dark hair to hold her in place.

She moaned against me, the vibrations adding onto the already tense pleasure and I knew I was going to come. “Zayn, oh, shit.  I’m going, to, fuck!” My body seized completely as she latched onto where I was throbbing the most.

“Feel so fucking good, doesn’t it baby?  Gonna come for me like the good girl that you are?” My legs closed around her at her words, instantly fucking against her tongue, chasing that release that I so fucking needed.  

I could feel it, that pressure at the tip of my toes building and building until it consumed my whole body.  Zayn moaned against my clit again, and then I sat up in a flash as she inserted two fingers inside of me, curling and hitting that spot instantly.

“Fuck! Zayn, oh my god.” My legs shook with intensity and I couldn’t catch my breath. I reached for anything that would anchor me to the bed because I was going to fucking fly.  
Zayn's tongue and fingers moved in one motion, my body falling and falling until the building pressure exploded and my orgasm hit me like a lightning bolt.  I was electrified and buzzing, every nerve ending was on fire as a blinding light filled my vision.

I couldn't move, my body completely frozen in place; my muscles tense as my breath was caught in my throat. "You taste even sweeter when you come," Zayn purred. I let out a loud moan, my body finally giving way, shaking and trembling.  
  
Everything was too much and I needed more.  
  
I reached for Zayn, my hands tangling in her hair and pulled her off of me. My eyes hooded as I watch her lick my wetness off her lips. I launched myself at her, attacking her mouth with mine and she let out a satisfying moan when our tongues touched. I could taste the sweet and saltiness of myself and it made me want to taste her.

“Liam,” she moaned between breaths, “I want to fuck you.” I bit her lip, groaning, the idea of going down on her faded away at her words. My hips started to move, automatically searching for friction as I shook my head yes.  

Wordlessly we both laid down, scooting close together and moving our legs so our centers touched.  I hissed the moment her wetness touched mine.  My clit was already super sensitive and her little mewls and whimpers heightened the whole experience.  

Zayn’s eyes latched onto mine, the way she held my gaze was hypnotic and I couldn’t look away from her.  I watched as she bit her lip, throwing her head back as her hips started to move impossibly fast.  Each graze of our clits caused her to let out these delicious moans that had me biting back my own.

Her hands found her breasts next, twisting and pulling at her nipples.  I matched her movements, my body coming more alive with every thrust and soon enough I felt the quickening pull in my lower stomach.

“Liam,” Zayn gasped, “holy fuck, I’m gonna come.” Fuck! I clamp my legs shut against hers, moving fast and faster, my aching clit needing that final touch to send me over the edge.  
“Come with me, yeah?” I barely got the words out before she started to shake against me, the tall tale of her orgasm rocking her to the core.  
“Liam!” Her moan triggered my orgasm - that blissful high that had me climbing to the unknown.   

Tangled legs, heavy breathing, and the loud beating of my heart welcomed me back.  I let out a heavy sigh, feeling relaxed and stressed free for the first time this week.  I moved, needing to be close to Zayn.  She welcomed me into her arms wordlessly and I felt so safe.

“Would I be weird if I said thank you?” She laughed, rubbing my arm.  
“I like chocolate and flowers.”  
I scrunched my nose up at her, “no, but like, you made me forget about him and I feel.” I stopped talking, not sure if I could say what I wanted to say.  
“Yeah?” She edged.  
“Relaxed.”  She hummed in agreement, pulling me into a hug.  “This won’t change things between us, will it?” I wondered out loud, I can’t afford to lose my best friend, either.

She turned to look at me, “as long as you need me, I’m here, and even beyond that, I’m not going anywhere.”  Zayn’s words held conviction and my heart fluttered in a way it’s never fluttered before. 

I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to pull me under with the thoughts of what tonight meant besides a random hookup, because this fix is only temporary, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Zayn’s POV**

 

My heart was beating loudly and I couldn’t steady my breathing.  No matter how much I tried to calm myself down, I couldn’t.  Liam laid curled up by my side, her clothes still discarded from last night and she had this grip on me like her life depended on it.

I can’t get over at what happened; it was surreal and indescribable.  Every touch, every breath sent shockwaves of pleasure.  Liam’s lips left a fiery mark on my soul and I’m afraid that one taste of her wasn’t enough.

I was also completely and irrevocably in love with her.

So last night shouldn’t have happened, but I was being completely selfish and jumped at the chance.  I just wasn’t expecting her to be so willing, like she longed for this to happen as much as I’ve dreamed about it.  And I have, more times than I’m willing to admit.

I’m not sure when it happened, or even how, but one morning she smiled at me and my heart did that funny flip flop thing you read in books and I just knew that I loved her.  I always kind of did, though.  She’s been my best friend for years, we’ve been through everything together, high school, college, first loves, first jobs - everything.

I pushed it off to the side knowing it would never happen.  She’s been in relationship after relationship searching for her fairy tale ending while I stood back and watched every relationship turn into heartbreak.  

My dating record on the other hand, has been nonexistent - fair for a few hookups here and there.  I never made anything official.  Being with a guy just didn’t feel right.  Don’t get me wrong, I crave a man just as much as any other women would, but one hookup with a tall blonde took me by surprise and I haven’t looked back since.  

So when I say that last night shouldn’t have happened, I really mean it, but a huge part of me wishes it would happen again.

And again.

And again.

I couldn’t get enough.

As Liam stirred awake beside me, I decided what I want no longer matters because I would do anything for this girl.  If she wanted to use me as a rebound, then I’ll be her rebound.  I just can’t get my heart involved, no matter how much it wants to.

I can do that, right?

**

“I want a dildo.”  I choked on my cereal as Liam nonchalantly says this as she’s looking at her phone like she just commented on the weather.

“Okay,” I say, not sure how to properly respond to that, but I sit down my bowl of cereal anyways because how am I supposed to eat now with the image of her flat on her back and fucking herself with a dildo in my head?  I pretend to watch whatever TV show that’s flashing on the screen when I notice how red her face is growing in the corner of my eye.

“You think it’s a stupid idea,” she sighs, biting her lip.

I laugh because are we really having this conversation?  We’ve shared many experiences in life, and after last night you’d think I wouldn’t be shy about this, but yet I am.  “No, just, wait here.”  I get up, dumped my uneaten breakfast in the sink and disappear back into my room.   _ I can’t believe I’m doing this  _ as I think to myself, reaching for the cute paisley box I keep under my bed.

“Here,” I hand over the box to Liam and sat down next to her without another word, but I do watch her intently as she slowly opens the box.  I swear her brown eyes shone with excitement when she peers inside and see’s the array of sex toys I’ve collected over the years.

“Zayn! You’ve been holding out on me!”  She giggles picking up the largest toy in the box, it was a replica of some porn star named Chase, a full 9 inches with a wide girth.  It was honestly one of my favorites and it makes me cum every time I use it.  She put that back and then gave me a weird look, “how in the hell do you use this one?” She pulled out another favorite of mine, one of the more expensive ones I own.

“Oh, that’s a Rabbit,” I say like she should know what I’m talking about.  I take it from her and show her the different functions.  “This is the shaft that goes inside, and this little part that looks like a tiny rabbit sits on your clit.  These buttons control the different vibration and these other ones make it rotate.” I clicked the on button and it instantly purred to life.  The beads towards the tip of the toy started to move while the whole shaft started to rotate.  The vibration was loud enough to know it was powerful, and honestly, just having this toy in my hands was turning me on.

“I think that’s a little intense for my first time.” She took it out of my hands and eyed it with wonder, but she was right.  “Um, what’s your favorite?” Her voice came out small and she bit her lip waiting for my answer.

I cleared my throat and took the box from her.  Inside held pleasure upon pleasure; butt plugs to nipple clamps, rabbits to life like dildos.  All types of hand held massagers, massage oils, lube, Ben Wa balls, but inside a tiny pouch was my ultimate favorite - the bullet.  

It was small and power, and most times than not, I was cumming within minutes.

“This,” I placed the box on the other side of the couch and opened the pouch, dumping out the small shaped bullet into Liam’s hand while I held onto the control, “is a bullet.” I turned it on, watching it come to life.  “This is my go to for a quick, mind blowing orgasm that leaves me feeling wasted, but also,” I move closer to Liam automatically, moving her hair off her shoulders and leaning in so my lips brush against her ear, “multiple orgasms.”  She shivered, making a fist around the bullet and turning her head towards me quickly.

“Show me.” I blinked at Liam, not sure that I heard her right. “I want you to show me how this gives you multiple orgasms.”

“I, uh,”

“Pwease,” she sing-songed and when she does this, I absolutely melt and nod my head yes.  How can I say no to her adorable puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip jutted out?

In all honestly, I could never say no to her.

I take the toy from her and stand up, but she pulls me right back down onto the touch. “Right here, right now.” I looked over at Liam, her eyes were shining bright and the command in her voice had me obeying. “Off,” she tugged at my loose tank top, which barely covered me to begin with, and threw the gray material over her head leaving me completely topless in front of her.  

I should feel exposed sitting in the middle of our living room with my breasts on full display, but Liam grabs the toy out of my hand and turns on it, my eyes zeroing in on the pink little vibe. “Do you do this with it?”  I watched as she moved closer to me, bringing the toy up to my perked nipple. I gasp the moment it made contact, the vibrations traveling right to my core where I was already getting wet.  

I shook my head yes, answering her when she looked up at me.  Then she leaned forward and placed her mouth where the toy just was.  Her tongue circled my left nipple, then her lips nuzzled it.  I left out a soft moan, as she repeated the process with my right breast.  The vibration replaced with her wet mouth.  The sensations were unreal and I knew if she kept this up, I would come.

Liam pushed me back so I laid down on the couch with her settling in between my legs and hovering slightly above me. “What else do you do with the toy?” She asked, but she wouldn’t let me answer, instead, she brought the vibe up to my lips.  I laughed as it tickled it but she pulled it away quickly and caught my lips with hers. “I love hearing you laugh.”

The confession took me completely off guard that I just stared at her.  I swear the atmosphere in the room shifted because she kissed me with urgency then.  Liam’s tongue shot into my mouth and I could taste the OJ she was drinking with breakfast.  She left out a moan when I kissed her back with just as much force.

I broke the kiss when I felt the toy travel slowly down my stomach and the way Liam bit her lip and smiled had me grabbing the front of her tank top to pull her into another kiss, but then she made contact with my aching pussy that all I could do was moan and throw my head back. “Fuck!”

“Hmm, love it when you curse like that.” Liam placed an open mouth kiss onto my neck as she continued to rub the toy up and down the fabric of my shorts between my legs.  “Think I can get you to come like this?” She kissed against my jaw and then rubbed a nipple between her fingers.

I gasped, closing my eyes as I felt my body tremble beneath her touch. “One” she giggled into my neck. I had no time to catch my breath before her hand disappeared beneath my pants, the little vibrator making direct contact with my clit. My mouth fell open in a silent moan as my heart started to beat heavily against my chest. “Two,” she whispered, kissing me with such softness that I melted underneath her touch.

Liam kissed down my stomach, hooking the top of my waistband with her fingers and pulling them down, exposing more skin for her to kiss. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to do this to you last night.” The material fell to the floor and a second later, Liam’s tongue was licking up my slit.

The bullet laid long forgotten on the floor as Liam’s tongue explored every inch of me. “Fuck,” I moaned, grabbing onto her hair and holding her where my clit was throbbing.  I could feel her moan against me, her mouth latching and sucking on my sweet nub.

I could feel my orgasm start to build.  It was different from the others, it was building and building.  Like every nerve ending was heightening and ultimately waited for the explosion. “Liam,” I moaned, sitting up to watch her tongue lick up my sweet juices.  I was so fucking wet and it was all because of her.

“You taste so good, baby girl,” her voice dripped with arousal and when her brown eyes latched onto mine, that’s when I lost it.

Light exploded behind my eyelids as I fell back onto the couch.  Warmth flooded every inch of my body as I began to shake and tremble. “That’s it baby,” she cooed, latching onto my clit and adding two fingers inside.

“Shit, fuck!” I completely lost it then, my legs slammed shut to trap Liam there so she could continue to suck and finger fuck me as fast as she could.  

The breath I let out turned into a loud moan and I couldn’t catch my breath.

Fuck.

I opened my eyes to see Liam hovering over me.  She bent down and kissed me roughly, biting and sucking on my bottom lip. “I want you to fuck me,” she growled into my ear, “hard.”  Liam sat back up, her legs on either side of my hips and I watched as she closed her eyes and brought a vibrator to that sweet spot between her legs and came instantly.  

I knew then that I was in trouble, but fuck, if she wanted me to fuck her, I was going to give it to her oh so good. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Liam’s POV**

 

I closed my eyes, the hot water to cascading over my body, my aching muscles sighing in relief.  These past few weeks have been a complete nightmare.  I’ve been working overtime almost every night, and when I do get a day off, I’m either sick or just so exhausted that I don’t want to do anything.  Then one night when I was feeling like myself again, I saw Chad walking hand in hand with some blonde.  The sight alone had me sick to my stomach.  I thought I was over him, but it was very clear that I wasn’t.

Then there’s Zayn, who has been confusing the hell out of me.

One minute she would be all for what we’re doing, and then the next, she’d shy away and avoid the subject at all costs.  It made absolutely no sense to me why she was acting like this because she told me the first night we’d hooked up that she would be here for when I needed her.  

I just never assumed that I’d need her almost every night.

But I couldn’t help myself; in the late evenings, I’d tiptoe over to her bedroom, crawl into her bed and slowly kiss her awake.  No words were said, just breathless moans and gentle touches that lead to uncontrolled passion.  

Even in the waking hours I’d find myself wanting to be with her; to kiss the soft curve of her breasts, trace over the goosebumps on her skin and watch with lustful eyes as her body shook with every orgasm I’d give her.

Unbeknownst to me, my hand traveled down my body and settled in between my legs.  I was wet with just the thoughts of being with Zayn at this moment.  Wanting her to moan my name, her lips on mine, her nails digging into my skin.  I fingered myself quickly in the shower, my leg twitching with each flick across my clit until my orgasm was too much to hold off.  I moaned Zayn’s name loudly, knowing she wasn’t home to hear, but also secretly loving how she’s the reason for how blissful I felt at this moment.

As I turned off the shower and started to dry off a thought occurred to me.  Maybe the whole reason why I wanted to be with her so much is because she knows exactly what I need? Maybe there’s something more there to explore?

Could I possibly have feelings for my best friend and not even notice?  I mean, she’s my world. I’d do anything for her, and vice versa.  We do everything together, like the same stuff.  I make sure she’s physically and mentally okay.  Cheer her up when she’s down and do the most random things for her just to put a smile on her face.  That’s what best friends do for each other.

But now my heart started to do that little flip flop thing when she smiles at me, and my eyes linger a little longer on her body when she’s not looking.  She’s invading my every thoughts when we’re not together and when we are, I don’t care about anyone else.

Is this what it’s like to fall in love with your bestfriend?

I smiled to myself as I got ready for bed, toying with the idea that I may have feelings for her, but then I realized that there was no possible chance that anything could happen between us.  As far as I know, she’s really into that Jordan guy she sees from time to time... I sighed and rolled my eyes at how I’m getting jealous over something so stupid.  

There’s no need for that whatsoever.

“Liam?” A soft knock on my bedroom door broke me out of my daze.  
“Yeah?” I threw on a tank top and turned to see Zayn standing in my doorway in nothing but lingerie. Black stockings stopped at her mid-thigh, hooking onto her lace panties, her perky breasts hiding behind a matching bra.  
“Hi, can I, um, borrow your black dress?  I have a date tonight with Jordan.” I tore my eyes away from the small bruise I made on her hip the other night with my mouth and blinked up at her.  
“A date?” My heart fell at those words, “uh, yeah.” I hope she couldn’t tell how upset I was getting, or hear the tightness in my voice.  Honestly, I’m just mad at myself for how I’m reacting.  She doesn’t even feel that way about me so it doesn’t even matter.  No use of going down that path when there’s no chance of it going anywhere.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes.” I bit my tongue at how clipped my response was.

Zayn walked over to my closet, pulled the dress from the hanger and quickly put it on.  It hugged her curves in all the right places and all I wanted to do was peel that dress off and have my way with her.

“Okay, how do I look?” She blushed when she looked over at me and all I could do was my roll my eyes.  Hurt and anger flashed across Zayn’s face and just as quickly as she put the dress on, she tore it off and threw it across the room and bolted.   
“Zayn!” I yelled going after her. “I’m sorry!”  
“What for, Liam?” She screamed from behind her closed bedroom door. “Sorry that I’m borrowing your dress? Or sorry that I’m going on a date tonight?” She opened her door to face me, her lingerie now gone and replaced with jeans and a button up flannel. “You of all people should be happy for me, especially when I’m always there for you!” She brushed past me, her shoulder hitting mine hard. “Don’t expect me to be here when you crawl into my bed in the middle of the night. I’m done with that.”   
“Zayn,” I pleaded, not wanting her to think that I’m not happy for her. _Do I need to remind you that you aren’t?_  The voice in the back of my head spoke up and it was 100% true.  I wanted her for myself. “I’m sorry.”   
She laughed, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.  If she left now, all those blissful nights of us being together would never happen again. “I’m not sure why you’re acting like this right now.  You’re always telling me that I need to go out more, get laid, fall in love.  I don’t get it.” The door to apartment swung open and she starts to leave, but there’s no way that I could let her.  
“I’m jealous, okay?” She stops and turns.  
“Of what?” Zayn leans on the doorframe, her arms crossed waiting for me to answer.  I just sighed and ran my hands through my hair.  

Am I ready to admit this?

My heart gave a resounding response with a leap.

“Liam, I gotta --”  
“Of you! Okay?” I cut Zayn off and looked with as much love and compassion I can muster right now.   
“Me? Why? You’re always dating.  This is nonsense, we’ll talk about this when I get home.” She turned to leave but I ran and grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside.   
“No, you don’t get it.  I’m not just jealous of you, I’m jealous of the person who gets to date you.” Zayn looked at me like she couldn’t get what I was saying.   
“What are you talking about?” She said it slowly, like this conversation we’re having couldn’t be the conversation we’re having.   
“Somewhere between all of our late night giggles, our random road trips and our recent kisses, I fell for you.  Or at least I think I did because this feels more than a simple crush.”   
“What did you say?”  
I laughed, catching the smile playing on her lips. “Which part?” I tilted my head and locked eyes with her.   
“The last part.” She bit her lip and I wanted to pull it from her teeth and suck on it.   
“The part about our road trips?” She shook her head no, “our late night giggles?”   
“Liam!”  
“I fell for you, Zayn, as simple as that may sound, it’s true.  They say love is blind, but all I’ve been seeing lately is you, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
“Say it again, I need to make sure my mind isn’t playing a trick on me and this is some dream.”   
“If this was a dream, could I do this?” I captured her chin, leaning in and kissing her lips gently, and sucking on that damn bottom lip of hers that I was beginning love so much.   
“You’d be surprised at many times you _have_ done that in my dreams,” she blushed, pulling away from me.   
“You dream about me?” Warmth flooded my body at what this meant.  
“More times than I can count,” she admitted.

My heart was pounding a million miles per minute when I took her hand in mine to pull her close to me again.  I didn’t want to let go. “Stay with me tonight,” I whispered into the crook of her neck.  
“Okay,” she breathed and I couldn’t help the brilliant smile that etched across my face.  
“Wait, what about Jordan?”  
“Oh, she won’t mind,” she scrunched her nose when she saw how huge my eyes got.  Zayn has never once mentioned to me that Jordan was in fact, a girl. “She’s probably sick and tired of me talking about you all the time anyways.”  
So much was happening in this moment that I wasn’t sure what to say, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.  “I’m in love with you Zayn Mae, I think I always have been now that I think about it.”   
“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to hear those words come out of your mouth.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” she smiled, leaning into me, her forehead resting on mine. “Let me show just how much _I_ love _you._ ” I had no chance to giggle at those words coming out of her mouth because my breath was stolen out of my chest.

Zayn closed the front door, locking it for good measure as she pulled me towards her bedroom.  “Sit,” she ordered, pointing at the edge of her unmade bed.  She turned on her fairy lights casting a soft glow about her room, it was very intimate move since I knew she never turned these on unless the moment was special to her.  She also lit some candles, and put on some music.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a very, very long time.” She stood in front of me with a playful smile on her lips and began to move her hips to the beat of the music.  
“And what’s that?” I questioned.  
“This,” she kissed me slowly, her lips holding still to mine but then pulled away abruptly.  She laughed when I leaned forward. “There’s more where that came from, that is, if you can be a good girl for me.”  
“Anything for you.”  
“Good. Now sit and watch.”  

Zayn turned up the music, taking the hair tie out of her hair and letting her curls fall where they may.  She turned her back towards me, looking over her shoulder devious and then slowly turning around as she started to unbutton her shirt.

She stood within reach of me but I dare not move.  Her shirt was completely unbuttoned and I could see the ink on her chest peak through the little slit it made.  She took a step closer to me; my eyes watching as she sucked on one finger, moaning slightly and releasing it with a soft “pop”.  I watched as she dragged the finger down her center and to the top of jeans where she unbuttoned them and skimming her way out of the fabric.

“You’re so beautiful,” I whispered, more to myself but I wanted her to hear this.  She blushed, twisting around and bending over right in front of me. “Shit.”  The black lace looked so good on her bare ass and I still couldn’t believe this was all for me.

She continued to dance along with the song, inching closer and closer until she straddled my hips and started to rock against me.  I could no longer keep my hands to myself, I was so wet by watching her and I needed to feel her underneath my fingertips.

I opened her shirt fully, leaning forward and pressing my lips right over her heart and dragging them right up to her mouth. “I have a surprise for you, if you’re up for it.” She kissed me, rocking her hips against my center.    
“Yes, as long as you don’t stop doing that.” She laughed and immediately got up from me.  “Hey! Get back here.”    
I stuck out my bottom lip but she leaned over and sucked on it, “trust me, this will be better.” I watched as Zayn’s flannel shirt fell to the ground before disappearing into the bathroom.

“I expect you to be naked when I come back out!” I wasted no time undressing, feeling a little exposed lying on her bed but I closed my eyes and fell into the blissed out feeling I felt.  Every inch of my body felt alive right now and the ache between my legs was growing by the minute. “Keep your eyes closed.” I didn’t even hear her come back into the bedroom. “So, you know how you said you wanted a dildo a while back?”  
“Yes, and I still don’t have one.”   
“Well, I kinda went out and bought you one, with a twist… open your eyes.” I quickly opened my eyes and sat up on my elbows and completely lost my breath.

Zayn stood completely naked in front of me with a purple dildo between her legs.  

It was so fucking hot.

“It’s a double.  One end is for me to fuck you with, and the other end is already in my wet pussy.”  I moaned at how she said the word pussy, wanting nothing more than for her to sit on my face so I could eat her out, but the image in front of me was going to be one I’d never forget. She stroke the cock like it was hers, “think you could handle my cock, Liam?” She moaned, her head falling backwards, “I could come just by jerking myself off, but I want you to come on my cock like a good girl.  Think you can be that for me, baby?”  
“Fuck,” I was so entranced by her words that I willingly submitted myself to her.  
“Open your legs wide, I want to see how wet you are for me.” I did as I was told, watching her climb up on the bed and leaning down.  Her tongue darted out and gently licked me from bottom to top.  It took all I had to not press my hips down on her. “You’re fucking soaked, good girl,” she purred.

I held my breath as she settled in between my legs and gasped when I felt the head of the toy at my entrance.  Zayn teased me, running the toy up and down my slit before inserting the toy and repeating the process. “You’re such a tease - fuck!” I barely got the last word out before she slammed into me, the dildo filling me up completely.

“Wow, that feels amazing,” I said breathlessly.  I’ve never used a dildo before and I’m cursing at all the missed opportunities because “fuck!”  Zayn smiled down at me, moving so the toy was going in and out of me slowly.  The image of her between my legs as she moved with ease was enough to set me off; her skin began to glisten underneath the twinkling lights, her eyes were closed in concentration as little whimpers fell from her mouth.

I sat up then, grabbing onto her neck and pulling her down on top of me.  This new angle allowed her to go deeper and I was able to capture her lips with mine between moans.

We stayed in this position for who knows, kissing endlessly as both of our hips moving at a steady pace, her full body was flushed with mine.  My nipples would brush against hers, causing a pulse of pleasure right at my clit. “I need to come, but I don’t want you to stop,” I confessed, feeling my orgasm begin to build. “It feels so fucking good.”

Zayn laughed then, “I know, if you think this feels good, wait until I do this…”  She rolled us over so I was now sitting on top and reached in between us and pressed a button I didn’t see before.  
“Shit!” The toy began to vibrate and I couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Right!” She arched her back off the bed, cupping her breasts and moaning so fucking loud.

I began to move up and down on the toy, faster and faster until the slap of skin on skin was as loud as our moans. “Gonna come on my cock, baby girl?” Zayn’s hands found their way on my hips, fucking up into me as fast as I could take it.

“Yes,” I moaned, feeling wave after wave of pleasure course throughout my body. “Oh fuck, Zayn.”  
“Yeah, baby? Like it when I fuck you this good??   
“Mmhmm.” Zayn’s hands tightened on me and then she twisted her hips that caused me to still. “Right there,” I gasped, “right fucking there.”  She did it again, the tip of the toy rubbing perfectly against my g-spot. “Fuck, I’m gonna…”   
“Come for me, baby girl, come on my fucking cock.” Those words alone set off a ripple effect; my thighs began to tremble, my breath came out in one loud moan as intense pleasure exploded from my core. “Yes, baby, like that.” Zayn was relentlessly fucking up in me, chasing that high I was now on.

One more thrust sent me over the final edge, that mind numbing orgasm that had my mouth falling open in silence.  My name fell from Liam’s mouth and I was able to open my eyes in time to see her curl in on herself; her orgasm turning her skin a slight shade of  pink.

We laid in bed together afterwards, our limbs tangled and our hearts racing. This moment felt so perfect, like this was how our lives were supposed to be.  “Can tomorrow be the first day of our forever?” I whispered into the darkness.  
“Why wait till then? Right now is just as good.” My heart swelled when she agreed and I’ve never felt so good in my entire life.   
“You’re good for me, too good. I wish this would have happened sooner, I’m sorry it didn’t.”   
I felt her shrug beside me, “everything happens for a reason and I think our little bump in the road there just brought us closer together.  It will make us stronger in the future.”  
“Just as long as you’re in it.”   
“I’m not going anywhere.” Zayn kissed me, pulling up the blankets tight around us.  She was my safe haven, my way of life and my future… I wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I really hope you enjoyed this ♥


End file.
